supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Frau in Weiß
Eine Frau in Weiß ist eine Art weiblicher Geist, die sich zu Lebzeiten mit der Untreue ihres Mannes auseinandersetzen musste und deswegen schließlich Selbstmord beging. Als Geist entführen sie dann Männer, die sie für untreu halten. Sie werden schon seit Hunderten von Jahren gesichtet und das in Hawaii und Mexiko, später auch in den Vereinigten Staaten. Eigenschaften thumb|left|250px|Die weiße Frau Constance Welch offenbart ihre wahre Gestalt Frauen in Weiß sind die Geister von verstorbenen, schönen Frauen, die stets ein weißes Kleid tragen und die Menschen entführen, auf die sie treffen. Zu Lebzeiten hatten sie alle einmal Kinder, doch nachdem sie an einer vorübergehenden Geisteskrankheit litten, welche daher rührte, dass sie von ihren Ehemännern entweder zurückgewiesen oder gar betrogen wurden, ertränkten sie diese. Aufgrund von Schuldgefühlen und Hilflosigkeit begingen sie daraufhin Selbstmord und sind deshalb im Tode dazu verdammt, bis auf alle Ewigkeit weinend und leidend nach ihren Kindern zu suchen, bis sie sie gefunden haben. Sie wandern meist in der Nähe von Flüssen und Highways umher und sollten sie dabei auf einen Mann treffen, der seine Frau betrügt, oder einst betrogen hat, töten sie diesen, worauf dieser nie wieder gesehen wird. Trifft sie jedoch auf einen Mann, der seiner Frau noch nie fremdgegangen ist, so versuchen sie ihn mit ihrer Schönheit zu verführen und ihn so zum Fremdgehen zu bewegen, damit sie ihn deshalb töten können. Sollte sich ein Mann dabei weigern, den Befehlen der Frau in Weiß Folge zu leisten und versuchen ihren Verführungsversuchen zu widerstehen und sie abzulehnen, so werden sie wütend und nehmen ihre wahre Gestalt an, die sie für gewöhnlich verstecken. Sie verwandeln sich von einer hübschen, jungen Frau zu einer grauenerregenden, leichenähnlichen Kreatur, mit grauer und faltiger Haut, eingefallenen Augen und krallenähnlichen Händen, mit denen sie ihren Opfern in die Brust greifen können und sie so vermutlich durch massiven Schaden am Herzen töten. Bekannte Frauen in Weiß *Constance Welch Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Geister besitzen sie die dafür typischen Fähigkeiten. *'Elektrokinese' - In der Nähe befindliche Elektronik können sie manipulieren und so Lichter flackern lassen. Zusätzlich können sie elektronische Stimmphänomene (EVPs) erzeugen. *'Superstärke' - Ihre Stärke übersteigt die eines Menschen. *'Telekinese' - Mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken können sie Autos steuern oder Möbelstücke bewegen. *'Teleportation' - Sie besitzen die Fähigkeit sich zu teleportieren und so beispielsweise in einem Auto auf dem Rücksitz zu erscheinen, nachdem dieses sie scheinbar überfahren hat. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Sie sind in der Lage, sich sehr viel schneller als Menschen fortzubewegen. *'Unsichtbarkeit' - Als Geist können sie sich nach Belieben unsichtbar machen. *'Formwandlung' - Sie können ihre Gestalt ändern und dabei als die schöne Frau erscheinen, die sie zu Lebzeiten waren. Ihre wahre Gestalt gleicht dabei allerdings eher einer verrottenden Leiche. Schwächen *'Salz' - John Winchester verwendete Salz, um sich in seinem Motelzimmer vor einer Frau in Weiß zu schützen und sie fernzuhalten. *'Shiva Augen' - John nutzte zudem auch Shiva Augen, die gegen eine Frau in Weiß schützen. *'Salzen und verbrennen der Überreste' - Das Salzen und Verbrennen ihrer Überreste, kann wie bei Geistern üblich, auch eine Frau in Weiß vernichten. *'Konfrontation' - Frau in Weiß vernichtet 01.jpg|Der Prozess der Vernichtung durch die Geister der Kinder Frau in Weiß vernichtet 02.jpg Frau in Weiß vernichtet 03.jpg Frau in Weiß vernichtet 04.jpg Frau in Weiß vernichtet 05.jpg Frau in Weiß vernichtet 06.jpg Frau in Weiß vernichtet 07.jpg Frau in Weiß vernichtet 08.jpg Frau in Weiß vernichtet 09.jpg Diese Methode wurde von Sam und Dean bei Constance Welch angewandt, nachdem sie schnell handeln mussten und nicht in der Lage waren, ihre Überreste zu verbrennen. Dabei brachten sie sie zu ihr nach Hause, wo sie ihre Kinder ertränkt hatte. Sie hatte Angst davor mit den Kindern konfrontiert zu werden, da sie nie zurück nach Hause gekommen ist. Die Geister der Kinder haben sie schließlich überwältigt und in die Hölle gezerrt. Vorkommen *Staffel 1 **''Die Frau in Weiß'' (Constance Welch) *Staffel 4 **''Das Monster am Ende des Buches'' (Constance Welch; nur erwähnt) *Staffel 7 **''Klonkrieger'' (Constance Welch; Flashback) *Staffel 14 **''Moria'' (Constance Welch) **''Back and to the Future'' (Constance Welch) Überlieferung thumb|right|250px|Darstellung einer Frau in Weiß in John Winchesters Motelzimmer Die Frau in Weiß wurde vermutlich der Legende der „La Llorona“ entnommen, dem Geist einer Frau, die um ihre Kinder trauert und weint. Sie entstammt der mexikanischen Folklore und hat sich über andere Folkloren Lateinamerikas ausgedehnt. "La Llorona" ("Die weinende Frau") ist eine sehr bekannte Legende in Mexiko in vielen unterschiedlichen Versionen. In der Grundgeschichte heißt es, dass La Llorona eine wunderschöne Frau mit dem Namen Maria war. Sie tötete ihre Kinder, indem sie sie ertränkte, um so bei dem Mann sein zu können, den sie über alles liebte, doch habe dieser sie zurückgewiesen. (Dabei war er vermutlich der Vater jener Kinder, der sie verlassen hatte, um mit einer anderen Frau zusammen zu sein). Nachdem sie von ihrer Liebe zurückwiesen wurde, beging sie schließlich Selbstmord. Als Maria dann vor den Toren des Himmels stand, wurde sie gefragt, wo denn ihre Kinder seien. Darauf antwortete sie, dass sie es nicht wisse würde und infolge dessen wurde ihr der Einritt in den Himmel verwehrt, bis sie ihre Kinder gefunden hat. Deshalb wandert sie nun bis in alle Ewigkeit auf der Erde umher, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach ihren einst ertränkten Kindern. Das andauende Weinen und Schluchzen, dass von ihr ausgeht, ist schließlich der Grund für ihren Namen. In einigen Fällen soll sie laut den Legenden auch Kinder entführen, die ihren einstigen Kindern sehr ähnlich sehen oder auch Kinder, die ihren Eltern nicht gehorchen. Trivia *Die Frau in Weiß entstammt vermutlich der Legende der La Llorona. *Die Abbildung einer Frau in Weiß, die Sam im Motelzimmer seines Vaters auf einer Wand entdeckt, entstammt einer Zeichnung eines Crewmitglieds, dem diese Szene oft in einem seiner Träume begegente. Er empfand diese Gestalt als derart unheimlich, dass er sie zeichnen ließ und sie als Darstellung der Frau in Weiß in Supernatural verwendet wurde. Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 14 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Geist